1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and particularly relates to an arrangement structure of parts in a periphery of an intake system of an engine of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve a fuel economy of an engine and to improve an engine power in a vehicle such as a motorcycle, there is a case where a reduction of engine displacement and a supercharger are combined, namely, a reduction of engine displacement and an improvement of intake efficiency realized by a supercharger are simultaneously conducted.
If the supercharger is used, a temperature of air pressurized by the supercharger becomes high, which causes, if no measure is taken, a reduction of intake efficiency. For cooling an intake air in order not to sacrifice the intake efficiency, an intercooler is added. When the supercharger is used as above, the intercooler is normally used at the same time.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-163891
In the engine that uses the supercharger and the intercooler at the same time as described above, it is demanded to efficiently cool the intake air by the intercooler, and to perform effective disposition of parts and pipe laying to reduce a turbo lag (lag in response). Conventionally, in a motorcycle and the like, it has not been easy to deal with this type of demand within a limited narrow space.
Note that Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a throttle body, an intercooler, and an air cleaner are disposed, in this order, between rails of a seat, at a position behind a cylinder head of an engine.